


Zuccini

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, German, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, queer platonic relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Joan hat einiges worüber sie nachdenken muss.





	Zuccini

Der Prozess bis hin zum Eingeständnis das sie ihn liebt war lange und schmerzhaft. Auch wenn sie eine moderne Frau ist, hat sie doch immer gedacht das die wichtigste Beziehung ihres Lebens die mit ihrem Ehemann sein würde.

Das ist sie nicht.

Ihre wichtigste und längste Beziehung ist zu Sherlock.

Er ist ihr Partner in allem was zählt. Das sie keine körperliche Beziehung führen macht ihre Beziehung nicht weniger wichtig. Vielleicht ist es aber auch das was sie wichtiger macht. Joans Gedanken darüber sind konfus.

Sie ließt viel über Asexualität und asexuelle Beziehungsformen. Platonische Liebe. Hetero-romantische Beziehungen. Sie stößt auf Wörter wie „queer-platonische Liebe" und „Zuccini". Wenn Andrew den Raum betritt schließt sie schnell den Browser und versucht ihre Unischerheit zu überspielen. Sie glaubt nicht das er es bemerkt. Es gibt ja auch nichts zu bemerken.

Andrew ist schließich ihr Ehemann. Sie führt eine glückliche Ehe mit ihm. Sie haben regelmäßig Sex und teilen vieles, aber eben nicht alles miteinander.

Für alles Andere hat sie Sherlock.

Es ist nicht so als wäre Sherlock kein attraktiver Mann. Das ist er. Aber die Basis ihrer Beziehung ist anders. Manchmal kann sie sich vorstellen ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch da hört es bereits auf. Was würde er unpassendes in diesem Moment sagen um sein Unbehagen zu maskieren? Selbst der Sherlock in ihrer Gedankenwelt ist unnahbar und etwas steif.

Vielleicht gibt es keinen Namen dafür. Schließlich sind sie lange genug ohne ausgekommen. Niemand sonst scheint sich daran zu stören oder darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen das Sherlock seine gedanklichen Kapazitäten dazu benutzt die Beziehung zwischen ihnen auszuleuchten. Sie glaubt er kann gut damit leben wie es ist und wie es nicht ist. Nach wie vor ist seine Antwort auf die Frage wer Joan ist:

„Das ist mein Partner."

Er sagt es geschlechtsneutral, weil es für ihn keine Rolle spielt.

Sie beneidet Sherlock dafür das er emotionale Konzepte nicht weiter ausleuchten muss.

Es ist, das ist alles was er wissen muss.

"Wir wissen was es ist." Seine Stimme hält einen Anflug von Langeweile.

"Du weißt was es ist." kontert sie.

Er schaut sie lange an.

"Zuccini." bietet er schließlich an. "Du brauchst einen Namen? Dieser ist genauso gut wie jeder andere."

Joan stutzt. Es ist lächerlich, aber er lacht nicht.

Sie versucht das Wort. Wiegt es auf ihrer Zunge.

"Zuccini."

_So gut wie jedes andere Wort..._

　

 


End file.
